oscfandomcom-20200215-history
Denmark
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Denmark debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. This country is the winner of the nineteenth competition in Luxembourg (city) and of the twenty-fifth competition in Milan (Italy). | Season 1 | | Anne Noa | "Sleepless" | style="background:#CC9966"| 3 | style="background:#CC9966"| 3 | X |- | Season 2 | | Ditte Marie | "Overflow" | X | 11 | X |- | Season 3 | | Soluna Samay | "Should've Known Better" | X | 9 | X |- | Season 4 | | Medina | "For Altid" | X | 23 | X |- | Season 5 | | Christian Brøns feat. Patrik Isaksson | "Venter" | X | 16 | X |- | Season 6 | | Christian Brøns | "Uadskillelige" | X | 22 | 11 |- | Season 7 | | Jesper Nohrstedt | "Take Our Hearts" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 8 | | Natalia Kills feat. Far East Movement | "Lights Out" | X | 7 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 9 | | Linkin Park | "Lost In The Echo" | X | X | 9 |- | Season 10 | | Jenny Berggren | "Let Your Heart Be Mine" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 11 | | Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt | "Glorious" | X | 16 | 6 |- | Season 12 | | Mohamed Ali | "Den Du Er" | X | 12 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 13 | | Simone Egeriis | "Stay Awake" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | 4 | 4 |- | Season 14 | | Bryan Rice | "These Arms" | X | 13 | 4 |- | Season 15 | | Sebastian Lind | "Fake" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 16 | | Kate Hall | "I'm Not Alone" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 17 | | MØ | "Waste Of Time" | X | X | 17 |- | Season 18 | | Clara Sofie | "Gennem Himlen" | X | 19 | 5 |- | Season 19 | | Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen | "32" | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | X |- | Season 20 | | Michael Rune feat. Natascha Bessez | "Wanna Be Loved" | X | 9 | X |- | Season 21 | | Emmelie de Forest | "Rainmaker" | X | X | 11 |- | Season 22 | | Emmelie de Forest | "Drunk Tonight" | X | 15 | bgcolor="pink" | 8 |- | Season 23 | | Julie Berthelsen | "Butterfly" | X | 5 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 24 | | Nikolaj Koppel feat. Pilou Asbæk & Lise Rønne | "12 Point Song" | X | X | 25 |- | Season 25 | | Emilie Esther | "Inescapable" | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 26 | | Ericka Jane | "Favorite Lie" | X | 24 | X |- | Season 27 | | Chachi feat. Natascha Bessez | "Heart Is A Warrior" | X | X | 24 |} Awards | Season 14 | Press Award | | Bryan Rice | "These Arms" | 13 |- | Season 19 | Press Award | | Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen | "32" | bgcolor="gold" | The Winner |- | Season 25 | Leader Award | | Emilie Esther | "Inescapable" | bgcolor="gold" | The Winner |} Host OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2013-2014 (Runner-up). | 2012-2013 | | A Friend In London | "Christmas Love" | 7 | 69 |- | bgcolor="silver" | 2013-2014 | bgcolor="silver" | | bgcolor="silver" | Asher Monroe | bgcolor="silver" | "Christmas Is Here To Stay" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="silver" | 78 |} Host